Ed Lee: the Lost Boy
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Charlie has moved on, onto a new town and grown up. He now has a son, Edward and lives in the same neighborhood as a tribe of vampires, that know Edward's father. Who want his father dead. Jerry and Ed are not through with him yet. *Inspired by the Lost Boys but is not a crossover*
1. Chapter 1

A few years after the defeat of Jerry, the vampire next door, Amy left Charlie for Mark. Mark was going to make her look better than if she stayed on Charlie's arm. Charlie bounced back pretty quickly though once he met Venus. She helped his come to terms that his mom was loosing it. She was a girl with red hair, piercings and tattoos.

A year later, Venus was now Venus Brewster and they had a son, who Charlie named. Edward Lee Brewster, after his best friend.

Charlie never told Venus or Edward of Jerry or what happened with the first Edward Lee. In fact, he kind of forgot about Ed. All he knew was that Lilith had brought them back from the dead. Who knows.

It was night on the boardwalk in Santa Cruz, California. The merry ground was in full swing as Ed walked around the spinning disc as Lilith rode one of the horses. Following him was Adam Johnson. Followed by Peter Vincent and Pina, now 15 years old. Suddenly, a security guard jumped on and grabbed Ed. "I told you to stay off the boardwalk," he sneered.

Ed could practically feel the doughnuts on his breath. "Okay, boys, honey and sweetie, let's go," said Ed to Adam, Peter, Lilith and Pina. The ride stopped and they hopped off. The security officer watched as they met up with more hooligans before disappearing into the night.

The boardwalk closed early that night, so the guard got off at ten but ever since he kicked Ed and his gang off the merry go round, he felt as if something was following him, flying after him. Specially now that he was alone in a vast parking lot. He turned to see if indeed someone was flying after him and sure enough, someone was.

Ed, but with two huge leathery wings. The security guard went into the air and he and Ed disappeared into the night sky.

A town near that boardwalk was where Charlie had made his home and today, he was moving in his mother. "The ocean sure is pretty," said Jane looking out of the window. Charlie took the longer route home so his mom could see the ocean. After years in the desert, this was a refreshing change. Edward sat in the front, reading his newest comic book.

Charlie could help but think how much like Evil he was. His mother, Jane, sat in the back, looking out at the ocean. Charlie clicked on the radio and on came 'Sister Christian' by Night Ranger. A favorite of Venus'. "Keep going," said Edward.

He did and clicked on '99 Problems' by Hugo. "Hey, I like Night Ranger," said Jane. Charlie chuckled. His wife and mother had the same taste in music. "Keep going, Hugo says bitch too many times."

On came 'Lollipop' by MIKA. "How about this?" asked Charlie.

"Keep going," said Edward. He clicked the radio and on came 'Sexy and I Know It' by LMAFO. "Now this, this is music."

"This is considered music nowadays?" said Jane.

Charlie nodded his head. "It's rough on my ears."

"Fine," said Edward changing the station. On came 'Bad Bad Love' by Alexander.

"This is good," said Jane.

"Venus is excited to see you," said Charlie. "If our house every smells...funky...it's because-"

"Mom collects dead things," said Edward, interrupting his father. "It's a regular case of liking 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre' too much."

"Dead things?" gasped Jane. "Is she a vampire?"

Edward looked at his grandmother. First of all, vampires didn't collect dead things and second, vampires aren't real. Charlie pulled into the lot of a supermarket. "We gotta pick up dinner," he said. He handed a few bucks to Edward for the comic book store across the street.

After a few moments, they got back into the car and headed back home.


	2. Brewster is Back

Edward wasn't joking when he said his mother loved the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The entire grounds of the home looked fit for Leatherface. "Come on, grandma, this may make my mom look scary but she's just misunderstood," said Edward to Jane who got out after her grandson.

Venus came out of the house to greet the rest of the Brewsters. "I have such wonderful news, Charlie!" she said happily. "And for you too, Jane."

Charlie put his hands on her hips and kissed his wife. "What is it baby?"

Venus looked at Edward. "You're going to be a big brother!" she smiled.

"You're pregnant?" gasped Charlie before twirling her and kissing her. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Charlie, I just found out the other night," said Venus, kissing his nose.

"I'm just happy to have another grandchild," smiled Jane, giving her son and daughter-in-law a hug.

"As long as the baby doesn't rip, drool, chew on, color in, poop or pee on any of my comics, it's all good," said Edward.

"Gosh we are a bit tight on money and your comics are worth some bucks, maybe we'll sell them!" said Charlie, totally joking, tickling his son.

Jane and Venus watched as they rolled on the ground, tickling each other. "You raised a good man, Jane," said Mrs. Charlie Brewster.

"You're raising such a good boy," said Jane. "One day, he'll find a girl and who will make him the best Edward Lee Brewster he can be."

"Charlie, you know what that means, right?" asked Venus. Charlie shrugged. "You're gonna need to start stocking up on Spaghetti-Os."

"Mom's got one in the oven and she turns white trash!" said Edward.

Night came quickly and they headed down to the boardwalk. There was a concert going on, so the Brewsters' had the run of the boardwalk, pretty much. Just how Venus liked it. Charlie didn't know the band but the singer, he sounded so familiar.

"People say i'm crazy and i make no sense but they don't understand the man's got influence!" Charlie could make out only a few words but somehow, those words reminded him of...of...Jerry Dandrige. "He's a gigolo, a liar, a man of many faces, so don't be fooled by what you think you see!"

That singer, his voice, was so nerdy. Did that even make sense? It sounded like...Ed Lee! "He's gonna make his move on you and me!"

Memories washed over Charlie as he shuddered. It wasn't Ed. Ed was back in Nevada with Lilith. "Fright night! Who's it gonna be tonight? Lock your doors and windows tight, soon you'll all believe I'm right! We're all in for a most frightening night!"

Ed was a big fan of Fright Night...but still, Ed couldn't carry a tune. "Dad, can we so who's playing?" asked Edward. He grabbed Charlie's hand and drug him to the beach. It wasn't Ed. It was guy who kind of resembled an old friend from school. Adam Johnson? Aaron Johnson? Something like that.

A girl ran by them. A beautiful girl who caught Edward's eyes. She had long purple hair and wore a somewhat sheer white tank top. She locked eyes with him. Edward looked away and blushed.

She ran off. Edward looked at his dad, but he was much too busy being focused on the lead singer to pay his son any mind. Edward ran off after that girl.

Venus and Jane were taking a stroll up on the boardwalk. They saw a little girl crying. Jane bent down. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Are you lost?"

Ed and his tribe walked into the movie store. "Okay, Lilith, pick out two movies of your choice!" said Ed. "One from your hubby and the other from your daddy."

Venus shot them a weird look. Jerry chuckled. "Every time he knocks her up, I reward her!"

"Excuse me, I wonder if you could help us," said Jane entering the store with the little girl and Venus. The little girl perked up and ran towards Ed.

"Daddy!" cried the little girl.

"There you are Cherry, you can't run off, you have to wait til you're older like Pina and Laura," said Ed, kissing her nose.

"My son, Charlie, does that with his wife," said Jane.

"Charlie?" asked Lilith.

"Sure, his name is Charlie Brew-"

"Mrs. Brewster, don't give complete strangers Charlie's information," said Venus.

"Charlie Brewster?" asked Ed. Jane nodded. "I'm Evil, remember me? Kid Comeback?"

"Hey!" shouted the store owner. "I thought I told you not to come in here again!"

Ed and his tribe howled with laughter and left. "Do you think Charlie lives here?" asked Lilith once out the door.

"He probably does," said Laura.

"Why is Ed banned from this store?" asked Jane. "He was such a sweet kid."

"Did you see how he was dressed? Leather trench coat, chains. She was dressed like a harlot and that old man! Too wild."

"He and she just young. We were that age, too, once," said Jane. "Why Jerry was dressed that way, I have no idea."

"You know them!?" cried the owner. How could such a sweet lady know those punks?

"I used to live next door to them, though, something bad did happen with them, but I can't remember what it was," said Jane. Venus wished she could. "Old age."

Jane and Venus watched them hop onto their motorcycles and drive off. "My name is Williams," said the owner.

"I'm Jane, Jane Brewster."

"And I'm Venus Brewster."

Edward watched as that girl slung her arm around a young boy. Hopefully, not her son.


	3. The Death of Amy and Mark

Charlie realized his son had gone missing when the concert was over. He wasn't too worried, though. Probably made friends. Hopefully cool non geek friends. He decided to keep his eyes open for his son as he walked along the beach.

The girl peered at Edward and he quickly blushed before diving into a comic store on the boardwalk. The store was amazing. Wall to wall comics and then some! New, used and out of print comics! He noticed two geeky kids kept staring at him.

Can't a guy be bashful around a smokin' hot babe? "You got a problem with me, guys?" called out Edward. They came towards him.

"You were following Pina Lee," said the geek in the red jacket. He had long brown hair and his name, on his name tag, read Benji. "She's bad news man."

"Why?"

"Where do you come from kid?" asked the geek in the green jacket, ignoring Edward's question. He was tall and tanned skin. His name read as Stephen.

"Nevada, my dad flipped about vampires attacking me and my mom since a vampire targeted him, so we moved here, Venice Beach," said Edward. Benji handed Edward a vampire comic book. "I don't like horror comics."

"You'll like this one, Las Vegas," said Benji. "Your dad was a vampire target. Vampires don't give up. It could save your life."

Edward handed money to Benji and left the store. He shook his head. Vampires were made-up. His dad obviously had mental issues. When he left he was Pina and that little boy. Must be fate! The little boy ran up to man crying out daddy. Edward felt his heart sink. That man and Pina were about the same age. It was her kid.

"How is my girl? Did you take your brother on the bumper cars?" asked the man.

His heart sped up. The man must be older than he looks! Maybe she's single. Edward walked up to the group. "Hi."

Pina blushed. "I saw you following me," she giggled a bit. "My name is Pina Lee, what's yours?"

"My name is Edward Brewster," he smiled.

"Any relation to Charlie Brewster?" asked Peter, shirtless leaning against the fence that was used to make a line outside of the freakshow. Edward nodded. "Your daddy's crazy, son."

"Edward!? Ed! It's time to go!" called out Charlie from a crowd of people.

Laura, Pina, Peter, the little boy, Ed Jr, and Ed all smiled and left. "Daddy, that was Charlie Brewster, why didn't we attack?" asked Pina.

"I think your daddy got a message from Jerry, I did as well," smiled Peter. "Amy Peterson is here in California with Mark."

"We going to use them as dinner?" asked Ed Jr.

Ed nodded. "Amy broke grandpa's heart, we must feast on her before Jerry blows our cover and transforms into a bat in front of a whole crowd of people."

"I thought Jerry would be smarter than that?" asked Adam joining them.

"Germanic Vampires loose their minds from broken hearts, that's why they mate for life, but Jerry wasn't always a Germanic breed," explained Ed.

They easily located the car that belong to Mark and Amy. On a hill opposite of the boardwalk. Jerry was already there, sniffing the car. Peter stood on the trunk as Ed stood on the hood and they pulled the top of the car off. Ed grabbed Mark and pulled him into a bush.

Amy watched in horror as blood splashed everywhere and she could hear the dying cries of Mark. Laura grabbed Amy and she and Pina both feasted upon her. Ed brought out the torso of Mark and gave it to the pregnant Lilith who feasted upon the torso.

Ed wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve. "I bet this skank broke Brewster's heart, too," he smirked, his fang's gleaming in the moon light. He looked to Jerry. "Brewster has a son now."

"Good for him," said Jerry. "I have a tribe of mostly my own grandchildren."

"And the sexiest drunken Scottish laddie any women has ever laid her eyes on," purred Peter, shaking his junk in front of Lilith's face. "Isn't that right, my number one fan?"

"Oh, yes, Peter," purred Lilith, going for his groin, her claws popping out and sticking to the leather wrapped tightly around his thigh, making him jump. "Did you forget that Germanic Vampires eat meat from any source and that a female Germanic Vampire with child hungers for the male sex organ as her meat?"


	4. A Bite To Eat

Edward found himself going into Benji and Stephen's comic book shop the next day. The place was kind of a dump in the light of the day. Some impression he made on Pina Lee. "Notice anything unusual about Santa Cruz, yet?" asked Stephen.

"No, it's a pretty cool place," said Edward. It was. It was very artsy without being hippie dippie. People walking around covered in tattoos, smoking, getting pierced. Santa Cruz screamed Venus Munch, not Venus and Charlie Brewster. "If you're my mother."

"Or a vampire," said Benji.

"Are you guys sniffing old newsprint or something?" asked Edward, cocking an eyebrow.

"You think you really know what's happening here?" asked Benji. "Well, I'll tell you something. You don't know shit, buddy."

"You think we just work in a comic bookstore for our folks?" asked Stephen.

"Actually, I thought it was a bakery, not a good one though, my mom is pregnant so she'll eat anything and she didn't bother checking this place out," said Edward.

"This is just our cover," growled Stephen. He began to poke at Edward's chest. "We're dedicated to a higher purpose. We're fighters for truth, justice and the American way."

Benji shoved a comic book about vampires into Edward's arms. It was the same one from last night. "Read this."

"I told you I don't like horror comics," said Edward.

"Think of it more as a survivor manual," said Stephen. "There's our number on the back...and pray you never need to call us."

Edward nodded. What fruitcakes. "I'll pray...I never need to call you," said Edward. "Sure."

That night, Venus got it into her head that for dinner she wanted cotton candy. Charlie laughed and took her down to the pier. While she was eating her third cone for cotton candy, Charlie went to the piercing booth. Venus always had a thing for pierced guys.

He got his ear done and decided to show Venus his new metal until he saw Edward at another piercing booth. No son of his gonna be pierced! But he couldn't tell him no with a piercing in his own ear. "It's a rip-off," purred Pina, lightly kissing Edward's neck. Edward followed Pina. "If you want your ear pierced, I'll do it."

"My dad would never allow it," said Edward.

"I think he may be singing a new tune, he got his ear pierced," said Pina.

"My dad!?" gasped Edward. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Pina smiled and tucked her hair behind a slightly pointed ear. "Okay."

Charlie was now following them. Charlie zipped around the two of them as Ed, Lilith, Laura and Cherry appeared. "Edward, watch out! They're vampires!" cried Charlie, defending his son.

Ed laughed. "Charles, vampires don't exist," chuckled Ed as Lilith crossed her arms.

"Daddy, this Edward, we were getting something to eat," said Pina.

Charlie gasped. "Laura and Pina! You're the two demons who tried to attack Peter Vincent!"

Laura cried and threw herself at Ed. "Daddy! I'm not a demon!"

"You're so cool Brewster," sighed Ed, rolling his eyes.

Edward embraced Pina, almost defending her from Charlie. "Dad! Just shut up!"

Charlie was hurt. Why wasn't he listening to reason? Sure, his doctors said vampires weren't real but he could have sworn he had killed Ed and Lilith and their children. Ed draped his arms over Charlie and Edward. "Why don't we all get a bite to eat?"

"Meet us up at Hudson's Bluff," said Lilith. Charlie watched as they disappeared into the fog.


	5. The Cave

"So how far are you willing to go, Edward?" asked Ed once up on Hudson's Bluff. Edward got lucky that Venus needed Charlie home. Ed led the boy into a cave. Not a scary cave like in the horror movies that him and his mother so enjoyed but a more of a cavern turned hang out. Bed, tables, pillows, rugs, lights, posters, not too shabby.

Edward watched as a longer haired boy turned on a long black box. A weird techno tune poured from the speakers and Pina and Laura really got into dancing. Edward could tell Ed wanted to dance bur restrained himself.

"Not bad, huh?" asked Ed, slinging his arm over Edward. "It's an abandoned cavern that was turned into a spa."

"It went abandoned 85 years ago," smiled Edward. They all looked at him. "My mom explored abandoned buildings...before she got pregnant with my sister."

"It's ours now," said Jerry who leaned against the cave wall where a giant poster of Tommy Tuntone was hung up.

Ed clapped, getting the attention of Lilith. "Pina, Laura, get the food. Not the red stuff," said Ed. He felt Edward give him a strange look. He spun around. "Lilith, if you couldn't tell, is pregnant and red stuff is our code for things that make her hurl."

The group split into three. Lilith ate on a bed, two younger kids sat on the bed with her. Jerry sat on the edge eating his meal. The longer haired boy, Adam, Peter, Pina and Laura sat where Jerry had leaned and Ed sat in the middle of the room, watching everyone like a hawk. Edward made his way to sit with Pina but Ed grabbed his coat hem.

"You really like Pina, huh?" asked Ed, cocking an eyebrow, scooping noodles to his mouth.

"Your daughter is really beautiful," blushed Edward. "But I don't think she feels the same way."

Ed laughed. "These kind of women, when they share something with you, they want to be with you forever," he explained.

"These kind of women?"

Charlie was laying in Venus' lap, reading her stomach a story, Venus chuckling. Charlie looked up at his wife. "When she's born, I'm totally telling her about Squid Man and what a hero he was for taking down Kid Comeback. Speaking of which. I saw Ed today. I thought he died when I killed him."

"You killed someone!? What the fuck!? Why the hell didn't you tell me!? We named our son after a fucking murder victim!?" said Venus.

"Apparently, that was all in my head and Ed is very much alive! Edward is with his daughter, Pina," said Charlie. Venus smiled. It was nice to hear her son was already making friends. Also it was nice to hear that Charlie was more crazy than he let on. "I think he may have a tiny crush on her."

Venus giggled. "You may be related to Ed Lee," she chuckled. Charlie gave her a shocked look. "Well, hey, there's no certain age where you meet your soul mate."

"They aren't getting married, I won't let it happen!" cried Charlie.

"Not now, but maybe one day!" said Venus.

"I'm not being related to a vampire!" huffed Charlie. Venus threw him an odd look. "Plus, vampires don't marry. They mate."

Venus shoved Charlie off the couch.

"You know Pina is named after Vampino. A famous Germanic vampire," said Ed to Edward. "Also, after Lilith's favorite piercing."

Edward wanted to know what he meant by these kind of women but he kept eating his rice. He admired Pina from across the room. "How are those maggots, lover boy!" called out Laura.

Ed chuckled as Edward's face twisted into a mixture of horror and disgust. "Didn't you hear my daughter, Edward, maggots," said Ed. "You're eating maggots. How do they taste?"

Edward looked into the box and then threw the box. He ran to a corner of the cavern to puke. Pina stood up. "Leave him alone, daddy!" she barked. "Daddy, is this how you treat the start of my brood!?"

Ed dropped his food. "That's right daddy, I want to mate with him!" she cried and ran to him and placed her arms around Edward. "Sorry about that. Please don't hate the Lee's for that."

"You wanna mate with a Brewster!?" cried Ed.

Edward was beyond confused. "It'd be a perfect night, they could start nesting!" gushed Lilith.

"I am way too young to be a grandfather!" cried Ed.

Jerry placed a hand on Ed's shoulder and Edward watched as fingernails transformed into claws. "In Vampire years you are 200 years old, making you a young grandfather but it's better than being 150!"

"Wait...what?" asked Edward.

"Let Pina bite you, be one of us," said Adam. "The Brewster Brood, has a good ring to it right?"


	6. Turned

Pina neared Edward and sat next to him, so close she might as well been in his lap. He could smell her, roses and peppermint, like Christmas. Her once pretty mouth now housed fangs. This was a joke right? Ed grabbed Lilith and stuck his fangs into her, drinking a bit of her blood.

Tasting like lemon and mint. Sweet and girly. Ed pulled away and looked up at Pina and nodded, giving her his go ahead. "Make him one of us," said Ed. The brood...tribe...whatever...started to chant Edward's name.

They seemed to Edward to be some creepy cult that wanted him to be a member. Pina opened her mouth over Edward's neck. "It only hurts for a second." Pina bit down on his neck. The fangs broke the skin and she drank some of his blood.

Pizza and soda flavored. This was enough to send her over the edge, to start chummin' up the boardwalk crap that festered within her bowels. Pina wondered if this was how daddy's blood tasted when mommy turned him? Ed clapped once his daughter let Edward go. "Welcome to the family," said Jerry. He showed Edward an empty bed. "You can start nesting at anytime."

Adam patted him on his back- more like a hard smack on the back. "You're one of us, Eddy, let the good times roll!" he howled. Pina took Edward to the bed and laid him down. The rest of the brood, danced around and feasted. Like a wedding reception where the guests got to see the newlyweds make love for the first time.

Edward tried to ignore Jerry calling out bravo every time he was about to come or Ed nodding and quietly saying to Lilith all right. He was a Brewster. He was no stud. The bed should be the last place Edward should be judged. But, something inside of him snapped.

A fire rose from his groin, festered in his belly, sat in his throat. He was a creature of the night and below him, Pina Lee, his beautiful vampire mate. Lilith grabbed her daughter from underneath Edward. "Perfect timing!" she sang.

Ed cocked his head to his wife's song. "What was perfect timing, babe?" he asked, leaning back in a regal looking chair, sipping a chalice of red wine...blood...wine?

Lilith puddled herself around Ed's ankles, like if she were a long garment Ed wore while he was on the can. She wrapped a slender, pale arm around his leg. "Our little girl, she's grown up."

"Am I?" asked Pina. Excitement bubbled within her.

Jerry embraced his granddaughter, feeling the new vampiric life growing within her womb. Adam glanced at Ed then Pina then Lilith. "Is she?"

"Is she what?" asked Ed, using his arms to prop himself up in the bed, the blankets draped around his penis and sac delicately.

"With child," said Jerry.

"Should I tell them, daddy?" asked Lilith. "Or Pina."

Jerry looked at Pina, hoping to hell she was able to tell for herself. A fire brewed in her womb, she knew. "Edward, baby. I'm pregnant."

"Congrats, man," said Ed. "You better know, you are going to support this child." With what? Child support? Vampire support? "I need to teach you how to hunt."

The female vampires watched as the male vampires took flight in the night, after Edward learned how to fly that was. Flight was an entirely new concept to the Brewster kid. "We got to build you a nest," smiled Lilith.

"Shouldn't Edward help me with that?" asked Pina. It made sense to her that he should help.

"Men don't know shit about nesting," snorted Laura, flipping her blonde hair. Pina should know that. If she was old enough to carry life, she should know the roles for the males and females. "I bet daddy didn't help with ours."

"And neither did daddy or Adam," grinned Lilith.

"What are you going to name the ankle biter?" asked Laura as she leaned up against a wall.

When Edward awoke that morning, he was in his own bed. He remembered last night quite clear, but he didn't remember coming home. The sun that shone into his room in white bars, seemed to irritate his skin, made it itchy and tight. Charlie came into his room. "Ed, wake up," he said.

His dad pulled the blinds up, washing his son in white midday sun. Edward's skin felt like a big sunburn that someone was drumming on. "Mom's on the phone," said Charlie thumping the phone on Ed's chest.

"Mom's home?" asked his son, who shielded his eyes from the glaring sun.

"No, she's at the hospital. She went into labor last night," said Charlie. Labor? Labor! How long had he been asleep?

"What time is it?" asked Edward. A better question would have been what day or week or month or year it was.

"2 o'clock, you missed the birth of your baby sister," sneered his dad. That fact disgusted him.

The kid sat up. "Can you hand me those sunglasses?"

The father picked up the dark lensed glasses. "You need sunglasses to talk on the phone?" asked Charlie. This was sounding a lot like a hangover. Another reason to be disgusted. Too busy to welcome his little sister into the world but not too busy to have a few drinks at the beach. "Were you drinking?"

Edward put his ear to the phone. "Ed, are you still in bed?"

"No, I'm up," said her son.

"Eddy, you have a little sister now. Her name is Marie Rose!" gushed Venus. "I won't be home until tomorrow, tell your dad to just call out for pizza. Oh, and stay home with him. He's a bit scatter brained. Just like when you were born."

"Dad's a big boy, he can stay home by himself," sneered Edward. He was going to be a father. He should be with Pina.

"Edward Lee Brewster, according to your grandmother, you came home in the middle of the night. She thought you were her ex husband," sneered Venus. "You slept in all day."

"Okay, mom, me and dad will have a boy's night," said Edward.


End file.
